Los Culebrones de Hetalia: Los Pura Sangre
by Black-Zola
Summary: Era una casa llena de hombres con un jefe: Romulo Vargas. Todo era perfecto sin una mujer dentro hasta la muerte del jefe. En su testamento, deja como nuevo jefe a su nieto adoptivo Antonio y sobre tododa la noticia de que tiene una nieta mas: Alice Kirkland. Ella esta dispuesta a quedarse con todo por venganza: no haberla dejado ser una mas. ¿como la recibiran?
1. Chapter 1

Como todas las mañanas, el sol salía y con él, los integrantes de la Hacienda Vargas. Los obreros y empleadas ya estaban empezando su trabajo rutinario. Los ocho componentes de la familia no tardaron en bajar a desayunar al completo. La mesa del comedor era enorme, ya que al jefe de la casa le encantaba montar enormes fiestas. En el centro, el lugar que le correspondía. A su izquierda tenía al dulce Feliciano,sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana, después Lovino sin despegar sus labios para tomar café ya que cuando lo hacía, hablaba de mala gana. A su izquierda estaba Stefano, poniendo su bigote mañanero con la espuma del capuchino. Por último estaba Francis elegantemente vestido listo para ir a su trabajo y ligar un rato. Al lado derecho del jefe de la casa estaba primero Antonio, hombre que sonreía de una forma única mientras tomaba su café instantáneo. Podía verse un plato vacío donde antes habían churros llenos de azúcar. A su derecha se encontraba Paulo, que estaba casi listo para empezar a trabajar en la hacienda. Por último estaba Vladimir, tomando su copa de zumo de tomate. Si... esa era la familia Vargas.

* * *

_Los Pura Sangre_

_Panorama_

* * *

El líder de la familia Vargas era Romulo Vargas, un viejo bastante fiestero y adultero que estaba a cargo de sus tres nietos de sangre: Lovino, Feliciano y Stefano. Al final, decidió adoptar algún muchacho para animar la casa y tener más nietos. Nada mas verlos, adopto al momento los cuatro restantes: Paulo y Antonio (que ellos si eran hermanos de sangre), Francis y Vladimir. Aunque, cuando eran niños amenazaba con volverlos a llevar a la calle cuando se portaban mal, nunca los dejo de querer. Tenía sus favoritos en una hermosa lista: Feliciano siempre sería su nieto de sangre favorito, Lovino para la música gracias a su violín, Stefano para comprar ropa, Francis para salir de fiesta y coger mujeres, Antonio era su favorito estándar entre los adoptados, Paulo para cuidar la hacienda y seguir con el negocio familiar y Vladimir para negocios.

Podía sonar interesado, pero era en lo mejor que se movían sus nietos, y los quería con todo su corazón. Se alegraba de tener tantos nietos con quienes pasar sus últimos instantes de vida en todo momento. Ya estaba muy viejo y podía jurar que en cualquier momento iba a estirar la pata. Por ello quería ver como uno de sus nietos se casaba con una hermosa mujer para traer mini nietos al mundo.

Si supiera los líos amorosos de sus nietos...

Feliciano estaba contando los días para irse a la ciudad, a terminarse su carrera de artes. El no se había enamorado mas de un chico que se fue del pueblo cuando era pequeño. Ahí supo que le gustaban los hombres. Stefano se pasaba el día cortejando mujeres, en especial a la costurera favorita de Francis. Favorita porque casi eran como hermanos ya que se conocían del orfanato: Monique. Francis si que no tenía favoritas y se pasaba las noches de fiesta con el viejo de fiesta. Había que destacar que Francis llevaba su propia tienda de ropa en el pueblo. Vladimir se veía a escondidas con Boris, un búlgaro que trabajaba en la casa. La familia consideraba a Paulo asexual por no irse a ligar con nadie y estar trabajando más que nadie. Por último, Lovino y Antonio tenían sus momentos y noches tontas, ya que Antonio apreciaba demasiado a Lovino y este le amaba.

Ese era el panorama de la hacienda Vargas hasta el momento.

* * *

Iepale! que prologo mas corto, por dios -..-!

este nuevo proyecto nació de una paranoia mental que era mirar culebrones de Antena Nova...seran varios culebrones hetalianos! xD

si alguien se ha fijado, es la familia Europa Latina la protagonista xD

ya el segundo cap sera mas largo... espero que no haya sido muy raro!


	2. Chapter 2

Los Pura Sangre: los Culebrones de Hetalia

Capitulo dos: Amores Complicados

* * *

Llego por el fin el fin de semana y el animo del jefe de la casa llego a niveles estratosféricos. Feliciano llego con cuadros para todos,muy hermosos como le solían salir. Pero su hermano mayor Francis sabía que traía una hermosa sonrisa por algo más. No tardo en visitar su recamara, ya que estaba deshaciendo una pequeña maleta. Nada más entrar, se sentó en su enorme cama mullida.

-No pensaba que ibas a tardar tanto, Francis nii san...

- que tal en la universidad? Hace tiempo que no la veo...

Claro que Francia tuvo que salir para terminar con su máster de modas, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, el no volvía los fines de semana y el viejo no lo había tomado tan mal. Pero no tenia celos. No tardo en hacer preguntas suaves antes de la pregunta estrella que tenia en mente.

- habrás echo algún amigo?

- si... algunos pocos...

- me imagino que tendrás ya un amigo especial... por que la sonrisa que traes...

- Parece que no te puedo engañar... - suspiro el pequeño. Se sentó encima suyo y dejo que su cabeza estuviese apoyado por debajo de la barba mal afeitado del mayor- es un chico rubio natural, de ojos azules sin usar lentillas, siempre tiene su uniforme bien arreglado, tiene una figura muy masculina, es más... tiene unos músculos... pero es serio, responsable...hace carrera de...creo que abogado... pero ya lo va ha terminar en nada...tiene un hermano mayor a punto de casarse...y...

- Te gusta- termino la frase. Se notaba por como decía aquellas palabras para dscribirle. Pero sabia que tenia miedo, ya que, toda la familia sabia lo que quería el abuelo y, en cierto modo, aquello era lo contrario total- le has dicho que te gusta?

_Claro que no... seguro que el me ve como un buen amigo algo moleston

-tu que sabrás...dile lo que sientes!- le a ánimo sin pensarlo dos veces- nunca lo sabrás a no ser que lo hagas

- pero el abuelo dice que quiere mini nietos y Ludwig y yo no podríamos tenerlos biológicamente hablando

Francis acaricio su lindio, suave y bien cuidado cabello castaño, a lo que el respondió riendo.

- se lo diremos cuando ya estés tu preparado con Ludwig... que nombre tan... ¿aleman?- movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación- uou... como se entere Lovi... da igual, porque parece que te dan ganas de sonreír cada vez que escuchas su nombre...

De mientras, Lovino agarro uno de los caballos y se fue a su escondite favorito, una cabaña construida cuando el era pequeño. Era mítica cabaña de madera, escondida casi a los limites de la hacienda, en el bosque. A diferencia de otra de las cabañas, todavía llegaba la electricidad y estaba algo equipada, con camas, sofás, cocina improvisado... solo él y Antonio seguían visitándolo... solos (en algún lugar debían consumir "su amor" y otras cosas). En verdad, no espero que Antonio tardase tanto comparado con otros momentos. Se enfado, porque pensaba que estaba con Feliciano,admirando su cuadro.

-Perdona Lovi... estaba en el bar y no me fije en que te habias ido...

- ¿Tu en el bar? - pregunto asombrado... ya que el mayor no era de beber- ¿no me digas que te has fijado en otra persona? - pregunto con miedo, ya que si el se enamoraba de alguien, ya no sabia que sería de el

Antonio casperreo y escogió sus mejores palabras, ya que, sabia que era muy fácil verlo enfadado y no su mismo. El no quería decirle que solo iba al bar a por un refresco para hablar mucho mas con Maria Guadalupe, la hija del jefe del bar. Ya habían hablado el y el jefe, y el quería que se casase con "alguien que valiese como el" y le saco los colores. Pero había algo que le confundia ... esa confusión de emociones cuando estaba con Maria y con Lovino hacia que no se pudiese centrar.

- No...no lo siento, Lovi... yo te quiero mogollón y lo sabes, pero...

- maldita sea... deberías estar con migo y no con otra fulana barata...

-ella no es una fulana!_ la defendió sin pensarlo dos veces_ pero... tu sabes que te quiero...

Antonio tubo que currar un poco sus palabras y no tardar en besarle. Le fue tarea fácil conevencerlo de que le quería mucho y acabaron en la cama, con sus brazos rodeándolo, ya que las sabanas habían acabado en el suelo de madera. Antes de que cayera en el sueño, pensó en que debía hacer algo con su confusión entre dos personas...si es que era confusion...

* * *

Stefano estaba pensando en como arreglar su situación con Monique. Francis le dijo que tenia que tener paciencia con la chica, ya que ella no era de las que soñaban con encontrar a alguien como el, ella era de leer novelas, jugar y coser. Por ello, fue a la floristería. Emma, la dependienta y hermana del floristero, salio con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates caseros (bombones del buenos) y sonreía. Stefano estaba tan centrado en sonreír y escuchar los consejos de Emma que no se fijo en que una esquina, Monique estaba viendo aquella escena. No sabia por que se sentía tan mal, ya que, supuestamente no podía sentir nada por aquel chico hermano de su hermano y jefe, ya que relativamente también seria su familia, pero le daba tanto revuelo ver eso...porque no se le ocurría otro nombre.

* * *

Vladimir miro como su amante estaba trabajando con los pura sangre favoritos de su abuelo con los otros hombres. Le gustaba verlo trabajar sin camisa, al sol, que se viera alguna marca que le había echo. Pero le molestaba era que Boris no fuera sincero y dijera que era de su amante sin decir que el hijo de su jefe era su amor. Tampoco le gustaba ver como la gente se acercaba. El no podía hacer lo que le apetecía en directo porque le prohibían las normas, pero el quería que ninguna mujer u hombre se acercase a el. Solo sabia la gente que eran buenos amigos y se comportaban como tal.

- ¿quieres montar alguno?_ le pregunto Boris sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa picarona de Vladimir le dijo que lo que quería montar era otra cosa

- mejor en otro momento... iré a tomar un zumo de tomate...

* * *

Motivado por las dulces palabras de Emma, Stefano fue armado con un ramo de rosas rojas y bombones caseros a la tienda de su hermano mayor. Se había el camino de memoria. No espera ver a Monique sentada, leyendo como si nada. Se la veía tan perfecta. Aunque le gustaría vera sonreír mas a menudo que seria. Su rostro serie le recordaba a un terrorífico vecino. Se olvido de todo lo que había hablado con su amiga y puso las flores delante de su cara. Ella los miro con odio antes de apartarlos de mala gana. El solo verlos le producian asco.

-son flores no tan hermosas como tu...

-corteja a otras chicas...

-yo solo te cortejo a ti- dijo directo

La chica oculto su rostro detrás del libro, roja por las palabras de Stefano. Pero la imagen de la floristera por culpa de ese chico revolvia su estomago...¡Pero no estaba enamorada de el! Seria otra cosa...Stefano estaba mirando con infinita dulzura la reacción de Monique. Quizás por fin sus cortejos estaban dando frutos...

- Me viste con Emma

- me importa poco con quien andas...

- ¡Estas celosa! Por fin te enamore...

El joven no prefirio instante y fue directo ha tirarle su libro para atrever a besarla. Pero como todos sus "planes románticos" salían mal, ese no fue la excepción. al tirarse a besarla, como la joven estaba en un sillón y volcaron de inmediato. Se quedaron frente a frente. Pudo ver el sonrojo brutal de la joven.

-sal...

Y se atrevió por fin a besarla. Por fin, despues de ridiculizar se tanto, lo había echo.

* * *

Maria Guadalupe miro el hermoso bar de su padre. Lo estaban decorando para hacer una fiesta. Nuevas recargas de bebida por fin habían llegado. Echaba de menos esos momentos en los que hablaba con Antonio. Era súper atento con ella, hablaban tanto de tantas cosas... todo era perfecto hasta que tenia que irse. por eso se animaba a preparar la perfecta fiesta...¡podría seguir hablando con Antonio! su padre decia que estaba bien que se relacionase con él porque era un buen chico que sabía lo que quería y le daba igual si se casaba con el. Claro que al último comentario le dijo su padre "Que dices" ya que no pensaba en casarse todavia.

Llegada la noche, el viejo jefe entro en el gran bar acompañado de sus hijos. Cada uno de sus hijos iba ordenado, primero los de sangre, con la entrada de un Lovino mal humorado, después un Feliciano con sonrisa tonta y el menor de todos, Stefano, guiñando de una forma coqueta, sobre todo por aquella su Monique sentada en una mesa con Sheila, otra de las costureras, que aguantaba con voluntad de hierro el reírse como una posesa. Ya entraron los adoptivos, el primero Paulo, que no sonrió hasta que su hermano Antonio le dio un buen codazo y le agarró del brazo, con aquella sonrisa vitaldent y animo, que hizo suspirar y sonreír a su hermanastro Francis. Ya por ultimo entro Vladimir, con su sonrisa "vampirica" mostrando un colmillo afilado. Era obvio que todos se le quedaron mirando, ellos eran los que destacaban en aquel pueblo. Se desperdigaron por toda a fiesta, como Antonio, que después de saludar Emma y su hermano mal humorado, fue a por Maria, que se alegro de que le prestase atención a pesar de tener muchos amigos y conocidos en aquella fiesta. Lovino vio aquella mujer que le habia robado su hermano amante con ira antes de hablar con Emma, que también estaba celosa. Vladmir quedo hablando con Boris y otros trabajadores de la hacienda. Se estaba aguantando con voluntad de hierro las ganas de desparecer con Boris ha hacer cosas de mayores. Feliciano fue saludando con el viejo jefe a sus amigos y conocidos y les contaba que tal habían sido sus primeros días universitarios. Ya que Francis fue con sus trabajadoras favoritas a saludarlas antes de ir de ligoteo, Stefano lo habia acompañado y se quedo enganchado a la pobre Moniue, que no sabia que hacer con aquel chico lapa que no le dejaba jugar con la morena. Paulo no se quedo solo, se fue con algunos trabajadores, que le intentaban animar a que se buscase una buena moza que lo amase como debia y cumpliese sus tareas como toda mujer. Pero el chico insistía que el trabajo era mas importante, y, por cumplido, les dijo que sin ellos no podría terminarlo.

Todo marchaba muy bien dentro de lo que cabía... hasta que, nadie supo como, el viejo empezó a sentirse mal. Nadie pudo agarrarlo cuando se cayo al suelo con la mano en el brazo izquierdo. Los hijos reaccionario de forma diferente, como lloriqueo, llamar de inmediato al medico, pedir espacio para que respira se.

Ese era el mejor ambiente para morir...esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.

El jefe de la casa Vargas había muerto.


End file.
